Dark Gaian
Description "Corrupted avatar of God." Gaian who is an avatar of god was supposed to get rid of malignant spirits from the desert and stabilize Kricktria. After the Creator left to another world, avatars of god went into hibernation one by one. Their names were erased from people's memories, and even those people who remember their names couldn't recognize their faces. Decanee who found out that their nature was destroyed, infected avatars of god with her Demonic Energy. Due to Decanee's Demonic Energy, there was unknown hatred and craziness in Corrupted Gaian's heart. Maybe the hatred is aimed at himself or is aimed toward original Gaian who is buried deep inside Corrupted Gaian. Corrupted Anubis Holy beast of sand that respect avatars of God. Holy beast of sand, Anubis, served as Gaian's limbs. Ancient people mistaken Anubis with Gaian who appeared with huge hands made up of sand and appeared as a Sandstorm. Is that why? Anubis who identified himself as Gaian became corrupted like Gaian. It was the moment the desert's hope changed to despair. *'Magic Attack': 1400 *'Physical Defense': 250 *'Magic Defense': 370 *'Max Health': 1770 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections As a boss 'Corrupted' Gaian can be fought as a boss in the second half of Raid 2.5: The Last Avatar of God after defeating 'Sandstorm' Gaian. Attacks During the battle against 'Sandstorm' Gaian, Ancient Golems are summoned and each will leave a wall when eliminated. When Gaian transforms into his dark form, the party can move behind one of the walls present in the room to dodge his attack because 'Corrupted Gaian' will move to the middle and use an explosion that chases an ally. To prevent him from destroying multiple walls at once with his explosion attack, spread out the placement of Ancient Golems when taking them down. 'Corrupted' Gaian utilizes some attacks he has as a playable character. However, the 'Touch of Corruption' debuff stack from his 'Corrupter Touch' skill has no limit and thus the player should be careful. Meanwhile, SP will increase by 1 each time you are attacked by his magic skill. Once his HP reaches 30%, 'Corrupted' Gaian becomes enraged and will deal more damage as time goes by while also applying the 'Touch of Corruption' debuff stack. Then your party's cooldown is decreased by 30% but they gain SP over time. Trivia *Gaian is originally a Rank S character and the first one to become an SR unit. However, it is not evolution making both of them separate units. **'Corrupted' Gaian, in particular, is originally a boss enemy in Temple of Time. ***In the game sprites, the spikes of rocks that surround 'Corrupted' Gaian do not appear in the playable version. **Despite that, both characters have the same Japanese VA in the game. *Along with Arsad, Gaian is the first character to possess a 'Content Effect'. *Along with Arsad, Gaian is the first Rank SR character that starts at 6★ unevolved. **Corrupted shares the same evolution name with Dark Nephilim's basic form. ***Gaian was also an avatar of god that was corrupted by Decanee hence the evolution name. ***'Corrupted' Gaian is the only dark form so far significantly different from the original in terms of appearance. *Gaian's left hand resembles that of Dio's Rake Hand. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Dark Gaian 02.png| Corrupted 6★ Kakaogaianboss.png| Corrupted (Old artwork) |-| Expression= Kakaogaiandark.png| Corrupted 6★ |-| Icons= IconHero-Gaian-Dark.png| Corrupted 6★ IconHero-Gaian-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Cat) (Common avatar) |-| Cut-ins= EF Gaian Face 01.png| (Default) |-| Misc.= Fluffy Fluffy Kingdom.png Videos Sprites Gaian-dark-1.png Gaian-dark-2.png Gaian-fluffy-1.png Quotes *''"I want to smash. I want to rip everything. I want to destroy everything. Even myself..."'' *''"I will rip you guys into pieces!"'' *''"Please end this. That's the only way to end this pain."'' *''"This is the karma I have to carry? But why..."'' *''"Peace doesn't come just because you get rid of agony. Only pain is left."'' *''"Are you hurt from worldly things? Then I'll shred everything to pieces. Your body and your heart too!"'' *''"Avatar of God? You want to hang on to that name?"'' *''"Heaven? Don't dream about that if you die in my hands!"'' *''"I hate everything alive. You too!"'' *''"Belief? Wisdom? Those words are luxurious when you think of pain."'' *''"Does God exist? You can tell from looking at me. That's why I loathe it even more..."'' Notes *Dark Gaian is just called Gaian in the actual game. However, a page of the eponymous character already exists in the Wiki. Dark Gaian originated from his NPC filename and was used as this page's name instead. References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Mage Type Category:Deities Category:Male Characters